The Journal
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Jurnal milik Kim Myungsoo membuat Lee Sungyeol terjebak. Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Baca aja deh! lagi-lagi Myungyeol   Myungsoo Sungyeol   / Lyeol atau apalah! hehehe! Warn: YAOI! RnR yow?


_Mata itu..._

_Rambut itu..._

_Akh!_

_Bahkan awan pun memayunginya..._

_Nafasku terhembus karenanya..._

_Bahkan jantungku pun terus berdetak juga karenanya..._

_Akh!_

_Rasanya terlalu sakit..._

_Mengingat ia terlalu indah..._

_Oh my..._

_Lee Sungyeol, _

_SARANGHAE!_

~o0o080o0o~

THE JOURNAL

By: Cho Eun Hye

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol

Pair: Lyeol/Myungyeol

Desclaimer: I own this fic, but not the cast! Huwee...!

Warnings: OOC, YAOI, TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~o0o080o0o~

Lelaki tampan, yah, tampan, duduk bangku pojok paling belakang. Sesekali matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Seolah bercakap dengan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di teralis.

Di mejanya, teronggok sebuah buku, bersampul cokelat. Jurnal hariannya, sang buku cokelat itu memang jurnal hariannya. Sebagian besar orang menyebutnya "Diary". Namun si lelaki tampan itu lebih senang menyebutnya "Jurnal". Diary hanya untuk perempuan melankonis. Dan ia bukan salah satu dari itu. Dia lelaki melankonis.

Sesekali sang lelaki tampan dengan tag name di dada "Kim Myung Soo" itu tersenyum senang di kala sang burung mau memakan remahan –yang ia bawa bari rumah- di tangannya. Matanya yang sipit bahkan hampir tertutup seluruhnya. Bibirnya melengkung, dan sepasang lesung di pipi juga enggan ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan wujudnya. Oh, bahkan ia terlihat seperti bocah yang sempurna...

Hanya terlihat sempurna. Kenapa? Tentu saja, ia tak sesempurna kelihatannya. Apa bocah antisosial bisa disebut sempurna? Bahkan ia tak memiliki 1 teman pun di sekolah. Sehari-hari yang ia lakukan hanyalah berkutat dengan jurnal, burung-burung, dan buku-bukunya. Tak heran jika predikat juara umum berhasil di sabetnya setiap kali. Ah, predikat juara umum beluk tentu bisa dijadikan predikat untuk menggaet teman. Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

SRAAKKK!

Seseorang merebut jurnalnya. Sang jurnal cokelat, sang jurnal yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Tentu saja rahasia dari seorang Kim Myungsoo.

"Lee Sungyeol-ssi! Kumohon...!" seru Myungsoo seraya berusaha menggapai-gapai journalnya dari tangan seorang Lee Sungyeol.

Tentu saja kejadian ini sontak menjadi bahan perhatian satu kelas. Tentu saja seluruh murid penasaran dengan isi jurnal seorang Kim Myungsoo. Mr. Misterius.

Sungyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari Myungsoo. Postur tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi membuat Myungsoo kesulitan menggapainya. Bahkan Sungyeol tak segan-segan naik ke atas bangku, hanya agar Myungsoo tak bisa meraih tangannya. Tentu ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Myungsoo tulis setiap harinya.

"Kumohon, jangan..." lirih Myungsoo

"Ehm! Perhatian semuanya..." ujar Sungyeol menirukan gaya salah satu gurunya saat memberikan pengumuman, ".. perhatikan baik-baik ya..."

"Kumohon jangann..." Myungsoo sudah mulai pasrah.

"Mata itu..." Sungyeol membacakan baris pertama

"Wuhuuu!" riuh rendah teriakan murid kelas itu membahana.

"Rambut itu..." lanjut Sungyeol, "Akh!" Sungyeol memegangi dadanya, mendramatisir apa yang Myungso tulis, "Bahkan awan pun memayunginya.."

Riuh rendah teriakan itu terus mengiringi Sungyeol dalam melihat apa yang tertulis di jurnal cokelat itu. Namun tenggorokan Sungyeol tiba-tiba tercekat kala membaca beberapa baris terakhir lembar jurnal itu.

"Kumohon jangan..." lirih Myungsoo pelan... aish, terbongkar sudah segala yang ia sembunyikan dari Sungyeol selama ini.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia menyambar tas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sungyeol memandang Myungsoo nanar. Perlahan ia tutup jurnal itu. Riuh kekecewaan lantas menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan apa kata baris terakhir jurnal yang belum sempat Sungyeol baca seluruhnya itu.

"Aish, sudah! Bubar semuanya, bubar!" seru Sungyeol. Ia sendiri turun dari bangku yang sempat ia naiki.

Masa sudah bubar, Sungyeol duduk lemas di bangkunya. Memandangi jurnal cokelat yang sudah lama mengacaukan otaknya karena rasa penasaran. Satu persatu ia buka lembar-lembar sebelumnya. sudah sangat banyak kata yang Myungsoo torehkan. Entah itu ungkapan hatinya, kalimat-kalimat penyemangat, bahkan beberapa pengingat. Nomor telepon pun tak kalah terpajang di jurnal itu.

Sekelebat bayangan Myungsoo dengan tatapan memohonnya, Myungsoo yang tersungkur lemah, dan Myungsoo yang berlari menahan tangis melintas di otaknya. Benarkah Myungsoo benar mencintainya? Aish, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Myungsoo tak mau menemuinya lagi? Bagaimana kalau nanti Myungsoo tak mencintainya lagi? O-o! Sungyeol juga mencintai Myungsoo. Jauh sebelum Sungyeol membaca jurnal Myungsoo. Bagaimana kalau Myungsoo tak mau memaafkannya?

"AARRGGH!" Sungyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

~o0o080o0o~

Bell sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungyeol melangkah gontai dari kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Myungsoo benar-benar tak kembali lagi ke kelas. Yang benar saja, bukankah tadi Myungsoo menyambar tasnya? Tentu saja ia sudah pulang. Aish, Sungyeol tolol sekali!

Bahkah sampai beberapa hari kemudian pun Myungsoo tak kembali lagi. Apa yang salah? Tentu saja jurnal itu! Setidaknya itu asumsi Sungyeol. Kalau bukan karena jurnal itu, Sungyeol tak kan membuat Myungsoo seperti ini. Dan Sungyeol tak kan menderita. Tentu saja menderita karena rasa bersalah yang bergumpal di otak dan hatinya.

Tapi kalau seandainya tak ada jurnal itu, mungkin ia akan selamanya mengira cintanya pada Myungsoo berat sebelah. Akan selamanya ia tak mengenal Myungsoo. Akan selamanya ia tak bisa menyentuh Myungsoo. Aish, ralat! Sampai sekarang bahkan Sungyeol belum pernah menyentuh Myungsoo. Hanya perwakilan dari Myungsoo. Sang jurnal.

"_Lee Sungyeol-ssi! Kumohon...!_"

"_Kumohon, jangan..._"

Sebegini gilakah Sungyeol? Kalimat pertama yang Myungsoo lontarkan setelah 2 tahun menjadi teman kelas Sungyeol. Tentu saja Myungsoo dan Sungyeol tak pernah bertegur sapa. Tapi tetap saja harus digaris bawahi, kalau Sungyeol sudah menyukai Myungsoo sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dan sekarang justru ketika Myungsoo mulai buka mulut, ia merasa Myungsoo ada di mana-mana. Bahkan saat ia terlelap, masih sempat-sempatnya Myungsoo datang.

"_Kumohon, jangan..._"

Lagi-lagi kalimat sialan itu berdengung di telinganya. Sialan si Kim Myungsoo itu memang. Tega-teganya ia meracuni otak Sungyeol dengan suara beratnya, dengan matanya yang memerah berkaca-kaca, dan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"STOP!" Sungyeol berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan seketika itu ia kembali dalam dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

Puluhan pasan mata memandang Sungyeol aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang meneriakkan kata "Stop" dengan lantang ketika seorang guru menerangkan serentet rumus rumit di papan tulis. Belum lagi sang peneriak memasang wajah aneh setelahnya.

"Lee Sungyeol-ssi, aku tak tahu jika kau tak menyukai pelajaranku, sampai-sampai kau memintaku untuk berhenti, eung?" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Anu... eng... aku tidak sengaja meneriakkannya, seongsaengnim... maafkan aku..." Sungyeol menunduk dalam-dalam. Oh tidak, jangan sampai ia mendapat detensi memuakkan yang pernah ia jalani beberapa waktu lalu. Detensi adalah hal yang paling ia benci selama bersekolah di sekolahnya.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi..." ujar guru itu singkat, dan kembali dalam konsentrasi mengajarnya.

Fiiiuuuhh...

~ o0o080o0o ~

Sungyeol keluar dari ruang TU dengan wajah sumringah. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan cara untuk bertemu dengan Myungsoo. Yeah! Ia akan kerumah Myungsoo sore itu juga. Tentu saja ia mendapat alamat rumah Myungsoo dari salah satu petugas TU. Dan ini benar-benar bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Bahkan hampir satu jam petugas itu menginterogasinya layaknya ia adalah seorang buronan. Tentu saja tak ada buronan setampan dia. Setidaknya, itu asumsinya.

Ternyata mencari rumah Myungsoo cukup sulit. Ia bahkan harus 2 kali menaiki bus, dan kemudian berjalan kaki. Sedikit mengumpat, ia merutuki motornya yang menginap di bengkel karena kecerobohan dongsaeng laki-lakinya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, yah, itu sudah berlalu. yang penting, sekarang ia harus bertemu Myungsoo, mengembalikan jurnal itu, dan mencoba meminta maaf. Mungkin bisa ditambah dengan menyatakan perasaan, dan mungkin akan ada hugging and kissing scene jika waktu dan tempat memungkinkan. Aish, Sungyeol sudah mulai error. Mana mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya secepat itu? Apalagi dengan embel-embel hugging and kissing scene. Yeah! In your dream!

TING! TONG!

Sungyeol memencet bel di pagar sebuah mansion besar. Tulisan di kertasnya menunjukkan kalau ini memang rumah Myungsoo. Ia mendecih pelan. Rumah Myungsoo jauh dari perkiraan.

Pria paruh baya datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pintu pagar dan membukakannya untuk Sungyeol. Sungyeol membungkuk pelan, memberi hormat.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan Kim Myungsoo? Saya teman sekolahnya..." ujar Sungyeol

"Oh, tentu, silahkan masuk..." Pria itu mempersilahkan Sungyeol memasuki halaman mansion besar itu. Tak lama kemudian, gantian seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu mansion itu seraya mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan muda. Biar saya panggilkan tuan Kim Myungsoo..."

Sungyeol mengangguk sopan. Oh, ayolah, bahkan rumahnya mungkin hanya setengah dari mansion ini. Ruang tamunya bahkan sangat luas. Dan lagi-lagi mungkin besarnya 2 kali dari ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Ehm!" suara deheman membuat Sungyeol terperanjat dari aktivitas mengamatinya. Ia memandang ke arah sang pemilik suara, Kim Myungsoo.

"Eh, anu..." Sungyeol tergagap, ia sedikit gugup

"Kau..." Myungsoo melengos, "Mau apa datang ke sini?" tanyanya datar

Hati Sungyeol mencelos. Oh, mungkin Myungsoo benar-benar sakit hati.

"Errr..." sedetik kemudian Sungyeol berdiri dan menyodorkan jurnal harian Myungsoo. Wajahnya menunduk. Sungguh ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari Myungsoo.

TEP!

Dengan sigap Myungsoo merebut jurnal hariannya, "Kau pasti membaca semuanya..."

Sungyeol mendongakkan wajahnya, air muka Myungsoo berubah. Air muka yang dingin nan stoic berubah menjadi sangat manis. Oh my, jangan salahkan Sungyeol kalau ekspressi malu-malu Myungsoo membuatnya semakin terperangkap jauh dalam jebakannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." lirih Sungyeol. Ia sungguh gugup. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena ia tak kuasa melihat wajah Myungsoo, dan membuat ia semakin jauh terperangkap.

"Tak apa..." Myungsoo tersenyum manis. Lesung di kedua pipinya tampak jelas sekarang. bahkan Sungyeol tak tahu kalau Myungsoo memilikinya. Matanya menyipit, tak beda jauh dengan bulan sabit. ish, ini kali pertama Myungsoo tersenyum di depannya selama mereka sekelas.

'_Aigo... kurasa aku akan mati sekarang..._' batin Sungyeol

"Kau tak marah?"

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo tersenyum, "Untuk apa aku marah? Kau masuk perangkapku, Lee Sungyeol.."

GOTCHA! Apa maksudnya?

"Perangkap?"

"Yeah! Aku sengaja membuatmu penasaran, dan menarikmu jauh dalam perangkapku... aku sengaja menarik perhatianmu, agar kau simpati padaku. Aku sengaja, membuatmu menyesal, dan datang lebih jauh ke perangkapku Lee Sungyeol.."

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Sungyeol merinding. Perangkap apa? Ish, kenapa aura di sini berubah menjadi menyeramkan?

"Saranghae... Masuklah lebih jauh dalam perangkapku, Lee Sungyeol..." ucap Myungsoo lagi. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dan lagi, lagi, GOTCHA!

Myungsoo sengaja membuat Sungyeol jatuh dalam penyesalannya. Myungsoo sengaja membuat Sungyeol jatuh padanya.

Sungyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mengecup pelan bibir Myungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Sang empunya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman mendadak dari seorang Lee Sungyeol. Ish, ini ciuman pertamanya. Walau hanya berlangsung 3 detik, tapi Myungsoo berani bersumpah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Nado saranghae.."

GOTCHA!

Sungyeol meraih pipi Myungsoo, "Tanpa kau jebak seperti ini, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama... Tapi, mungkin kalau bukan karena jurnalmu, dan jebakan konyolmu itu, aku tak akan pernah berani menyatakannya sampai aku mati sekalipun karena wajahmu yang kelewat stoic"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya?" Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda.

GREP

Myungsoo memeluknya erat. Oh, hampir saja ia terjengkang ke belakang, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku malu..." ucapnya seraya semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sungyeol., "Kau tahu... Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku terperangkap... Bisakah kau berjanji menjaga hatiku, agar tak terlukai sedikitpun, dan tetap terperangkap? Aku tahu, ini kedengaran egois, tapi, kumohon..."

"Kim Myungsoo, aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha. Kuharap kau juga menjaga hatiku baik-baik..."

"Benarkah?" Myungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam mata teduh Sungyeol, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa pegang omonganku..." dan satu kecupan di dahi Myungsoo, benar-benar menyegel semua ucapan Sungyeol malam itu.

~ o0o080o0o ~

FIN

Well, fic kedua di FFn ini selesai juga. Lagi-lagi Myungyeol. Pendek banget menurutku. Makasih banget buat yang udah baca sampe akhir. Kirain bakalan mati kebosenan dari awal paragraf. Hehehe! RnR please... kumohooonn... oh iya, follow my twitter, Cho_Eun_Hye! See you at my next fic!


End file.
